1. [Field of the Invention]
This invention relates to a device for piling or stacking bundles of sheets that is adapted to pile up, for example, 10 bundles of sheets which are stacked up in a serial order as, for example, from 1 to 1000, as in, for example, banknotes, lottery tickets and, post cards, each bundle consisting of a small number such as, for example, 100 sheets bearing serial numbers, for example, of from 1 to 100, from 101 to 200 and so on, in order to form blocks of piled bundles of sheets.
2. [Brief Description of the Prior Art]
In a conventional device for piling bundles of sheets of the type mentioned above, an intermittent rotary drum, with a group of pockets for receiving the sheet blocks K, which are arranged in a circular pattern in a plan view, is employed. The sheet-bundles are inserted into the pocket group formed on the intermittent rotary drum in a serial order, and then the sheet-bundles in the pockets on the rotary drum are gradually taken out so as to be piled up in serial order.
The above-mentioned conventional device requires an unreasonable amount of work, such as work for inserting the sheet-bundles into the pockets on the rotating drum in serial order and then gradually taking them out so as to be piled up. Moreover, it takes much time and labor to change the position dividing each pocket, or else it is otherwise required to prepare a spare or extra drum having a different dividing position, the preparation of such a spare or extra drum naturally also requires a space for storage. This is not only inefficient but also uneconomical. In particular, it is the actual situation that the formation of piled blocks, which can meet with increased printing speeds, is very difficult.